


Stalling

by SoggyPineApple



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Other, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoggyPineApple/pseuds/SoggyPineApple
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	1. Stalling

Tommy stood at the edge of the destroyed country. Was it all his fault. He wondered, his baby blue eyes glazed over the ashes of the once bustling town. His hands hurt, red from the cold along with abuse from fighting, the boy sniffled softly the scent of blood not bothering him as much as it use to when he was younger. 

He felt sore, bones aching, he hadn’t gotten to sleep in a comfortable bed in years now. He wanted to be a little kid again, he wanted to run in the flower fields with his older brother, wooden swords clashing. He wants to have pure thoughts again. 

This was all his fault.

He was the problem.

He caused all of this.

Only if he wasn’t so dumb.

The Wheat and honey coloured blond clutched at the ripped bottom of his stained shirt. ‘This can all end, this can all be done if I’m not there, surely.’ The boy thought. He kicked away some of the ground and steadily began walking away from the country, away from his home. 

The young Brit walked through the forest thoughts clouding his head. Remembering soft memories that turned into bad ones. 

He remembered being given the last meals when he was younger, he never minded, at least he would be eating he should be grateful. He remembered standing alone at school it already being 5-6 pm, father not having showed up and being all alone and having one of his friends parents pick him up instead of his parent. He remembered Phil brushing Technoblade’s hair telling Tommy he was busy. 

Tommy remembered things from a couple months ago as well, Wilbur holding him, the brunette telling him he’d keep him safe no matter what both stood in between the Pogtopian walls. The blond remembered Technoblade telling him he’d also keep him safe but, that was nothing but a lie. The young boy would always be scarred by the punches landed onto his soft face by who he thought was his protecter. 

Lots of memories passed his mind most of them leaving a bitter taste on his tongue, the boy felt his knees get weaker and get more tired just at the right time. He had arrived at Pogtopia, the only place he could go now, the Brit walked in chests covered in dust and the old furnace still covered in dust. Tommy stalked down the old stairs, most of the torches’s lights long faded away, his worn out sneakers hitting the dusty stone flooring. He missed this place he missed it here, even if this shitty ravine had nothing but memories of his now dead older brother yelling at him, or his other elder brother slamming his head against the stone, he still felt a weird comfort here. Maybe this is where he’d want his final breaths to be, the soft pad of his bruised, and covered in bloody plasters, hand ran along the walls. Some wooden buttons still left but they weren’t connected to anything. The blondie stepped up some of the stone stairs, noticing a jacket, he bent over fingers wrapping around the sooty fabric he pulled it up, it was indeed heavy but the younger ignored it as he slipped it on. Of course. It was his older brothers jacket. The boy sighed softly opening a rusty chest. The stink of moldy old food making him scrunch his nose, Tommy grabbed a sword left in it. Sitting down on the floor he pointed the diamond, already covered in old blood, sword at his chest. “I’ll be at peace. Once again.” Tommy liked this idea, he hadn’t felt happiness in a long time but the idea of finally letting go, nothing holding him back. 

Being free.

Made him smile a little, of course it was sorrow filled, knowing that these were gonna be his final breaths. The war would be over, everything would finish off now. Dream would have his satisfaction of having the brat gone, and he wouldn’t bother anyone anymore, of course he’d miss stealing from his clan mates as they ran after him giggling softly, he’d miss taking with Tubbo, he’d miss the caravan, L’manberg, mostly the things that were left of his elder brother. ‘No more stalling get to the point..’ The boy thought when...


	2. Dinner

A familiar tune echoed through the Pogtopian walls, the boy raised his head over to the jukebox. Knowing he wasn’t alone he kept a tighter grip on the sword, might be an enemy, or possibly even worse, Dream. Tommy stood, now noticing how big his dead brothers jacket is, it reached his ankles. The blond stepped silently towards the jukebox. The boys shoulders relaxed at the sight of the clearly weak man who sat on the stone flooring. The Diamond sword hit against the ground when the horned man looked up at the blond. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Growled the man in the dirty, white, button up shirt, and leather black pants. “I have no where else to go tho, I thought you were dead.” Tommy whispered, baby blue eyes meeting different coloured orbs. He had never noticed Schlatt had different coloured eyes until now. “Well here I am alive and unwell.” Schlatt growled taking a large gulp of the liquid residing in the whiskey bottle. Tommy sat beside the ram, the coat saving him from the cold floor. “I remember you not liking this song...” Tommy mumbled raising his knees to his chest as he laid his head on them. The older man sighed. “I’ve gotten used to Stal, it’s a shitty masterpiece.” A laugh slipped passed his lips which caused the other boy to smile a little. “What are you doing here kid.” “L’manberg got blown up, everybody hates me, nowhere to go.” “Yeah, I can understand that. I guess we’ve got something in common, Tommy.” 

Tommy’s thoughts became more over bearing, this is your fault, they hate you, if only you were better, of only you weren’t so dumb, if only you listened to him, to Dream, if only you had listened to Dream. Maybe Dream was a good guy and Tommy truly was the one in the wrong, was he right? Was Techno right about him? 

“Kid, I’m hungry as fuck lets go.” With a groan the older man hoisted himself onto his feet, bottle still in hand. His tone didn’t come off as rude, more of a soft not caring one, it comforted Tommy. As he stood he quickly walked over to Schlatt, to be honest Tommy hadn’t gone hunting in a long period of time so his skills were a bit rusty. The elder brunette had grabbed the sword Tommy left earlier on the ground and used it to kill a couple cows, picking up what they dropped, along with Tommy being able to find some sugar cane and seeds they carried on their way back to Pogtopia.

Tommy sat on the floor watching as Schlatt prepared a meal for the two. He found some old plates and places the meat on them, the ram sat on the floor next to the blond, he placed the plates onto the flooring and dug in. He licked his rough lips and looked over at the boy—barley touching the food only staring at it with worried eyebrows raised. “Why aren’t you eating kid?” The man asked, his expression seeming more stern. “Just not hungry.” He mumbled folding his arms over his stomach alongside avoiding the others judging stare that pierced right through him. “Well you’ve gotta eat somthin’” Schlatt said nodding upwards. “I don’t deserve it.” 

“What?” 

The word rang through the small entrance of Pogtopia. “I don’t-“ A sigh slipped passed his lips “I don’t deserve to eat, I mean I didn’t help you getting it why- why should I just freeload off of you?” Tommy said looking back, feeling the lump in his throat as he resisted letting his tears pour. “Tommy, just eat it okay?” Schlatt said returning to his meal. Tommy just gulped and took a couple bites out of the, what he found not fulfilling, steak. Both men walked back down into the main ravine, they’d have to fix up those torches in the morning.


End file.
